Assistant Drone
Description The drone is an item that can be picked up and equipped. Once equipped, the drone will fly above and then continuously follow the player. The player will then have an item in their toolbar that allows them to control the mode the drone is in by clicking. The drone is equipped with a flashlight that activates in the dark and a turret. It can be located by climbing the island closest to the huts on the water and then falling down the hole at the top, to climb the mountain, go around to the beach area, that is the easiest way to get up. This will lead to a cave with colored mushrooms, which the drone is always in. The drone controller will take up a space in your inventory but it can be glitched into a 4th slot. You can drop the drone controller and the drone will still follow you, but you will be unable to change between modes. Additionally, regardless of which mode the drone is in, it is able to shoot at any player or NPC that attempts to aim a gun at the player. Given that, the drone's maximum ammo capacity is 8 bullets, with a total of 500 damage. Once it runs out of bullets, it will stop firing. Its permanent. The Drone also ignores ballistic vests. Modes *Protect While the drone is in Protect mode, it will hover above the player as normal. This is used for when the player wants the drone to stay close but not pick up any items. *Carry While the drone is in Carry mode, it can pick up up to 3 items and hold them with ropes. The drone will automatically pick up items as it gets close enough to them. Items cannot be picked up with the E key while being held by the drone. When switching out of this mode, all carried items are dropped to the floor, which is the only way to release items that are being carried (or the drone's destruction). *Survey While the drone is in Survey mode, it will fly significantly higher above the player than usual (while still following him/her). During this time, any players or NPCs that are within the drone's line of sight are lit up in red and can be seen through walls and terrain. When switching to survey mode, the drone will noclip through anything above the user.(Cannot identify the monster) ''NOTE: ''Don't shoot your own drone or you will lose it. ''NOTE 2: ''Be sure to watch your drone indoors. In Carry mode it can get stuck in certain areas like windows or areas like the ladder to the facility Glitches There is a glitch with the drone, where if you have 2 drones activated, they will merge into each other and will not work. It will not shoot anyone, and if the user dies they stay in the air. This glitch can only be done if the user has the drone from the mountain and hacks a level 4 crate which contains one.